All Die Young
by Jordyn MacTavish
Summary: "It's all about survival now. At any cost. People out there are always looking for an angle, looking to play on your weakness. They measure you by what they can take from you. By how they can use you to live." (Rick Grimes)


_I wanna shine before I show up_  
_I wanna die with my chin up_  
_And definitely maybe I will live to love_  
_Definitely maybe I will live to love_

-All Die Young; **by Smith Westerns**

* * *

There were a lot of blanks in Selene's life; piled haphazardly on _mountains_ of unanswered questions. It was frustrating, knowing she had such little knowledge of her own life, her own background. So many important parts of Selene's life were kept from her, kept a secret by the very people who claimed they cared for her. Or, should she say the very _person_ who claimed he cared for her. The man who adopted Selene and her sisters did so because he'd been good friends with their mother, Maisie. He rarely spoke of her, and when he did, he kept it brief and extremely vague. It only added to Selene's frustration, giving her more and more questions. The only real information she had on her mother was Maisie's knowledge on the supernatural and that she was _dead_. How depressing is that?

As a child, Selene would remember asking her foster father all kinds of questions. Some of them regarded her mother, others regarded _other_ parts of her life. Like, for starters, Selene didn't know who her birth father was, either. He was a complete mystery. As a child, she assumed her foster dad would know something on him, but he didn't. At least, he said he didn't. In the environment Selene grew up in, words could be easily manipulated, twisted to either make or break a person. It was only as Selene got older that she realized she'd never get a proper answer to her questions. So instead of asking, she chose to write them down. She had journals _filled_ with her unanswered questions. Very few of them were ever answered. Many, in Selene's opinion, would never be answered. That hurt the most.

**-0 0 0 0-**

"You're spacing out again."

The voice snapped Selene out of her thoughts. Blinking a few times, the eighteen year old glanced over at the source; her sister, Lenora.

"Sorry," Selene murmured, rubbing her hands over her face. "I didn't realize I. . ."

"It's not a big deal," Lenora snorted. "Honestly. I mean, you were staring at the same page for the last twenty minutes."

Wincing, Selene carefully closed the book and leaned back in her seat. She'd taken a book from her father's library, taking it with her to the kitchen in hopes of getting a bit of quiet time. God, she should've known better. The damned questions — those damned _intrusions_ — always managed to sneak up on her.

"Still," Selene sighed.

"What book are you reading anyway?" Lenora snatched the book from in front of her twin, looking at the cover with mild interest. "A book on myths? Haven't you read this a thousand times already?"

"Probably."

Nodding, Lenora put the book down. Settling into her seat — stationed right across from Selene's — the young teen gave a drawn out sigh. Lenora's and Selene's relationship was complicated at best. The two were twins — fraternal — and they couldn't be more different. Growing up surrounded by hunters and monsters meant any hope of a normal childhood was thrown out the window. Lenora seemed to thrive in such an unstable environment. She was quick to catch on to the tricks, the lies, and the illegalities of it all. By the time Lenora was a junior in high school, she chose to drop out and become a full time hunter. Of course, the girls' foster father convinced Lenora to get a GED at least, and she did. But after that, any connections to a normal life had been severed.

Selene, on the other hand, was had mixed emotions about it all. She did want to hunt, like Lenora, but she also dreamed of settling down one day; having a family and being _normal_. She finished her schooling, now all she had to do was save enough money to go to college. Which is very hard, since the college Selene wants to attend is Juilliard.* The eighteen year old, from the time she was a little girl, dreamed of becoming a professional dancer. She had taken ballet lessons since she was little, which often interfered with her self defense classes. She stopped taking mixed martial arts a little over a year ago to focus solely on ballet, and getting a job. In Selene's eyes, attending Juilliard would be the next step in her achieving her dream.

"Maybe you can help me out then." Lenora's voice, once again, snapped Selene out of her thoughts.

"Is it another hunt?" Selene asked.

Lenora only nodded.

Letting out a deep sigh, Selene nodded. "What is it?" she asked.

"A couple towns over, people are turning up dead with their frontal lobes missing." Lenora shrugged. "Other townspeople think it's suicide, or that the vics were somehow insane."

"Were the vics alive when this all happened to them?" Selene asked. She started picking at her fingernails, her brows furrowed in concentration. "When their brains were being probed?"

Lenora shook her head. "They were dead beforehand," she stated. "Apparently, they cracked their own skulls open and once they died, their brains were feasted on. Like I said, people think it's a suicide or the vics were just crazy."

"People always have an excuse for everything," Selene murmured. "The vics weren't initially crazy, but they did commit suicide in a sense."

"What do you mean?"

"The town's got a banshee. I read about them a while back, they're total assholes." Selene crossed her arms over her chest, scowling slightly. "They're from Gaelic folklore. They go after the vulnerable, driving them crazy with a piercing scream. The vics bash their heads in, crack their heads open, and the banshee feeds on their brains. Only the victims can hear the banshee's scream, though."

"How do you even remember all of this?" Lenora asked. She looked both impressed and confused, looking at her twin sister with an arched brow. "Seriously, I barely made it through high school before I dropped out."

Selene simply shrugged. "I just _do_," she said. "It's not that hard."

Chuckling softly, Lenora nodded. "Fine," she said. "The town's got a banshee. How do I kill it?"

"Well, they only come out at night. They stay in the same place until it's picked clean, so it should be an easy hunt for you."

"But how do I _kill_ it?"

"It can only die if you've got a weapon made of pure gold," Selene stated. "You can try and use a banishing spell on it, but it won't die. There's also a Celtic Blood Spell you can use. It traps banshees, so it'll be easier to kill."

Humming appreciatively, Lenora nodded. "You're like an encyclopedia of weird," she said. "But at least I can rely on you for info."

"Yeah, yeah."

Standing up, the eldest twin stretched for a minute before letting out a heavy sigh. "I could use help on this hunt," she said. "I'd hate to have to face a bitch like that on my own."

"Why don't you get one of your hunting buddies?" Selene asked.

Shrugging Lenora put her hands on her hips. "I don't feel like asking them," she exclaimed. "We haven't hunted together in a long time. God knows Grace won't help us; she's too busy living that Mr. Rogers life."

"There's nothing wrong with settling down." Selene threw her sister a dirty look. "Once I have enough money saved up, I'm going to stop hunting to go to college."

"And what if you don't get into Juilliard?" Lenora asked. "That school's prestigious."

"I could get in, Len. Don't say things like that."

Rolling her eyes, Lenora simply shrugged. "Okay, whatever you say," she murmured. "Do you want to help with the case or not?"

Thinking it over, Selene chewed on her bottom lip. "Should we tell Bobby?" she asked.

"He's working on his car."

"So?"

"He's busy."

"So? He should at least know where we're going."

Groaning, Lenora threw her hands in the air. "Fine, we'll tell him," she exclaimed.

"Good."

**-0 0 0 0-**

Bobby was a seasoned hunter. He'd seen it all; he knew the ins and outs of how that world worked. The monsters, the hunters, the ugliness that came with it all, he knew how to deal with it. Bobby was a man who was willing to help if he could, and had a plan if something went wrong. In the case of the Maharaj siblings, however, that seemed to catch him off guard. He'd been a good friend with Maisie Maharaj, he'd helped her out on multiple occasions. But when she died having the twins, and he found out her three young children had nowhere to go, he chose to take them in. He chose to be a parental figure to them, to give them security the best way he possibly could. Bobby was by no means perfect, but he did what he could.

So when he saw Selene and Lenora approach him, he let out a huff and straightened himself up. The two of them together usually meant trouble. And with Grace out of the house, that meant Bobby was by himself in trying to keep things nice.

"What is it this time?" Wiping his hands on an oil-stained cloth, Bobby's eyes darted between the two girls. He'd spent a better part of the early afternoon working on one of his cars, trying to fix a few little parts that were acting up. A bubble of frustration came over him, when he realized how much time it was taking to get those damned parts working. But the sight of the twins, of the girls he considered his daughters, the frustration eased just a bit.

"_Selene_ wanted me to let you know we're going on a hunt," Lenora said.

A look came across Bobby's face. "Where?" he asked.

"Aberdeen," Lenora responded. "Possible banshee attacks."

Grunting in response, Bobby motioned the twins to go inside. "I might have something that could help," he said. When they got inside, he took them to a room, where he started looking around.

"Pure gold is the only thing that kills a banshee," Selene said. "Do you have anything like that?"

"And do you have a book on symbols?" Lenora asked. "Selene said there's a special symbol that can hold banshees down so we can kill them."

"Why don't you go look?" Bobby said. "This is your hunt, you need to be prepared for this kind of stuff."

Softly muttering, Lenora walked in the direction of Bobby's library.

Once she was gone, Bobby looked over at Selene, who looked around the room carefully. "You sure you want to go?" he asked. "You feeling up for it?"

"Yeah." Selene looked at him and forced a smile. "It's been a while and I'm feeling a little anxious to get out."

"I don't want you getting hurt like last time," he stated.

"I won't."

Bobby only nodded. Hunts were unpredictable, he knew that, but he also trusted Selene. She was more level-headed when it came to hunts. Lenora was the reckless one, who couldn't be bothered going too deep into the lore if she could help it.

"Call me when the hunt's over, okay?" Bobby said. "Let me know how you two idgits are doing once it's all done."

A hint of a smile came across Serene's face at that. "Yeah, I'll do that," she promised. "It's the least I can do, right?"

* * *

**(A/N):**

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Hopefully you guys found it at least tolerable. If you think I could use some improvement, don't hesitate to let me know, okay? Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Do I own anything in the SPN fandom? No. No I don't. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and a little bit of surprise that the show's ending. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

**Also, the majority of this story will take place around season 2. So like, around 2005 or 2006.**

**And lastly, I'm relatively new to the show, so I'm only at the season 2, early season 3 mark right now. I did hear the show's ending after season 15, though, which is a big surprise considering how long it's been going on. But it was bound to end eventually, right?**

**Leave a random fact in the reviews if you want!**

**Peace out.**

**Jordyn MacTavish**


End file.
